spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Throat of the World
The Throat of the World (Dovahzul: ), also known as the Snow TowerThe Book of the Dragonborn and Snow-Throat,Michael Kirkbride - IRC Q&A SessionsNu-Mantia Intercept, Letter 8 is an enormous mountain located in the region of Whiterun Hold, which is in the province of Skyrim. The Throat of the World is the highest peak in all of Tamriel.Loading Screens (Skyrim) By game *Throat of the World (Skyrim) **The Throat of the World *Throat of the World (Online) Description Geography The Throat of the World is the highest peak in all of Tamriel, rivaling the likes of Red Mountain in Morrowind.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim The Throat of the World is situated on the eastern edge of the Whiterun Hold, though it is accessible through the Rift. Along the mountain is a path that spirals all the way up to the summit, beginning at the village of Ivarstead, near Lake Geir. People from all over Skyrim travel to Ivarstead to begin a pilgrimage following the path. The path, called the Seven Thousand Steps, will eventually take the pilgrim to High Hrothgar, an ancient monastery that houses the Greybeards, who practice the Way of the Voice. Very few have traveled to High Hrothgar, considering the harsh weather. Only adventurers and locals that feed the Greybeards have been to High Hrothgar. Beyond the monastery, there is another path that leads to the summit. However, it is inaccessible, due to the harsh snowstorms that blow along the path. Legend has it that on the top of the Throat of the World is the Time Wound, a ripple in time that has been there since the Dragon War. History Merethic Era The Throat of the World has held an abundant amount of significance to the Nords of Skyrim. According to legend, the sky exhaled from the mountain onto the land, creating modern-day Man. This legend has the Nords believe that Skyrim was their original home and that leaving Atmora from the far north was meant to happen. Beyond that, the Throat of the World referred to as the Snow-Tower, is one of the Towers, a metaphysical concept relating to the foundation of Mundus. The Snow-Tower is not a literal tower; it is an actual mountain. The Towers refer to various structures that are tower-esque (i.e., Red Mountain or Green-Sap).Children of the Sky[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/facts-and-opinions-nu-hatta-intercept Facts and Opinions from Nu-Hatta Intercept] Eventually, the Dragons of Akavir migrated to the province of Skyrim where they would be revered as god-kings by the Dragon Cult. The Dragons would live as royalty as the Dragon Cult governed the land. They were given power in exchange for undying loyalty. The Nordic people were subjugated as slaves by the Dragon Cult. Of the Dragons, Alduin was the leader. Feeling pity for the Nords, Paarthurnax had begun teaching the Nords the power of the Thu'um. It was at this point the Nords toppled the Dragon Cult and began the Dragon War, with Alduin's forces facing Paarthurnax's rebellion. The War had reached its climax at the summit of the Throat of the World, where three companions, Felldir the Old, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Hakon One-Eye had fought Alduin. The battle was relentless, and Alduin was unstoppable. In a last-ditch effort, the three warriors used the power of Dragonrend to bring Alduin to the ground. Felldir used an Elder Scroll to send Alduin forward in time. It was that spot where the Time Wound was created. Paarthurnax remained atop the summit, meditating and waiting for Alduin's return.The Dragon War''Events in "Alduin's Bane" First Era During the Battle of Red Mountain in 1E 416, the Nordic forces under Wulfharth were utterly defeated by the Chimer when the Voice had failed them. One of the few veterans of the conflict was Jurgen Windcaller, who reflected on the loss of not only Morrowind, but the philosophy of the Voice. After the event, Jurgen traveled to Throat of the World to begin his seven-year meditation, on how the Voice could fail them. He began to realize that the Voice should be used to worship and honor the Gods, as a way of attaining enlightenment. It was at the Throat of the World where Jurgen Windcaller created the monastery of High Hrothgar and the Greybeards, followers of his path.Etched Tablets on the 7,000 Steps''Nerevar at Red Mountain Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 572, the city-state of Windhelm was sacked by the forces of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal of Akavir when the Second Akaviri Invasion swept across northeastern Tamriel. The newly crowned High King, Jorunn the Skald-King traveled to the Throat of the World to meet with the Greybeards, seeking their help against the Akaviri invasion force. Instead of helping outright, the Greybeards summoned Wulfharth the Ash-King. Wulfharth would travel with Jorunn to Riften, where they amassed a grand army of angry Nords who were inspired by Wulfharth's presence. The army of Nords followed the Akaviri to Stonefalls, where Wulfharth would meet Almalexia, who had defeated Wulfharth years ago. Both fought alongside each other, driving the Akaviri out of Tamriel. The Battle of Stonefalls ended with the formation of the Ebonheart Pact.The Second Akaviri Invasion Fourth Era During the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn had revealed themselves to the Greybeards when they defeated the Dragon Mirmulnir. By the guidance of Jarl Balgruuf, the Dragonborn traveled to the base of the Throat of the World, where they meditated on the Etched Tablets and met the Greybeards, led by Arngeir. It was here; the Dragonborn became something of a disciple of the Way of the Voice. When the time came to meet with Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn continued scaling the Throat of the World, where they arrived on the summit and spoke with Paarthurnax. By order of Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn retrieved the Elder Scroll that Felldir used from the ruins of Alftand, in Winterhold. The Dragonborn entered the Time Wound and learned Dragonrend, being able to defeat Alduin.Events of "The Way of the Voice"Events of "The Throat of the World"Events of "Alduin's Bane" Locations *Arcwind Point *Embershard Mine *Fort Neugrad *Guldun Rock *Haemar's Shame *High Hrothgar *Hillgrund's Tomb *Honeystrand Hill *Ivarstead *Lake Geir *Lion's Den *Orphan Rock *Pinepeak Cavern *Riverwood *Skybound Watch Pass *Taarengrav *Valtheim Towers *White River *White River Watch Gallery Throat of the World 2.png|Throat of the World circa 4E 201. Throat of the World (Online).jpg|Throat of the World circa 2E 582. ThroatOfTheWorld.jpg|Summit of the Throat of the World. Appearances * * **